


Early Bird

by thewaywardavenger



Series: I Abuse my Writing Abilities [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Vague AU, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam prepares breakfast for his angel, Samandriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "perfect universe AU" where everything's good and they are nice and happy. Adam's nickname for Samandriel is Sammi, just fyi.

Adam prided himself on the days when he woke up before Samandriel, since the angel seemed to wake up at the crack of dawn everyday. Today however, Sammi was knocked out, snoring softly as he clung to Adam's side his face pressed against his shoulder.

Adam promptly put _Operation:Rise and Shine_ into effect.  
  
 _Step one_ was trying to untangle himself from his boyfriend, which was harder than necessary when Samandriel made noises that made Adam want to stay in bed and cuddle him into oblivion. There was work to be done however and ten minutes later he was free from his adorable boyfriend's clutches and mocing sleepily into the kitchen.

Sammi wasn't too picky when it came to food, though his favorites were chocolate pancakes and Adam always had a stash of pancake mix and chocolate chips hidden away for this very occasion.

 _Step two_ was getting the pan and ingredients out as fast and quietly as possible before getting to work.

 _Step three_ was dressing for success; he put on the frilly apron Sammi had bought him as a joke and turned the stovetop on.

As the smell of melting chocolate and pancakes filled the room he could hear Sammi slowly waking up.  
  
 _Mission Accomplished._  
  
After Adam and made around ten pancakes, Sammi's head popped out behind the bedroom door "Are those for me?" He slurred, blinking away sleep.  
  
"Yes, Sleeping Beauty, get in here." He called, trying not to stare too hard at the adorable anomaly that was Samandriel's bedhead. Samandriel padded in with a soft grin on his face and kissed Adam on the cheek before getting coffee made. When Samandriel yawned and rested his head on Adam's shoulder to watch the remaining pancakes being made with the drowsy innocence and excitement of a child Adam grinned and his heart swelled.  
  
This is why Adam loved the days when Samandriel slept in. __  


**Author's Note:**

> I made this drabble to fix the broken heart I caused with the previous drabble in this series. I will go down with ship...


End file.
